Why To Not Let Percy Near Sushi
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Annabeth takes Percy out for sushi. Percy does not approve of the sushi. One-Shot


I Do Not Own PJO

Annabeth's gray eyes scanned the newspaper. Newspapers were old. But frankly, Annabeth loved them, a bit late on the news, but they showed really good restaurants that she might want to bring Percy to.

Quite informative, if you ask Annabeth.

"Pizza? No, I want something that we haven't had in a long time." Annabeth muttered under her breath. Percy and Annabeth just had pizza the day before yesterday, after they killed that hydra.

Annabeth learned something that day. Percy doesn't learn.

Malcolm, from his bunk bed, looked at Annabeth's deep concentration. On the newspaper. He said, "You better not be reading something stupid. That would tarnish our name as the smartest people in the camp."

A book was soon smoking from the top of his head.

Annabeth scoffed. "We _are_ the smartest people in the camp. No matter what we do, Dummy." Then Annabeth licked her thumb and turned the page. "Now, give me back _Emma_. I like that book."

Malcolm - being the only one besides Annabeth in the cabin - sighed. He handed back the book. "I'm going out." Annabeth nodded. "Enjoy yourself!" The blonde turned back to the newspaper. "Burgers seem nostalgic to our first adventure together. But it seems wrong for a Saturday."

A rock came flying through the window.

Annabeth - being too involved - just ducked. "Vietnamese? Nah. Chinese? I hate duck."

Then the most appealing restaurant, came to Annabeth's eyes. "Simon's Sushi?" Now, that Annabeth has thought about it, Percy has never had sushi... "It's decided then! Sushi!"

The gray - eyed girl, burst the door open, startling a couple of kids who were just hanging out and drinking coke. Clarisse was just dragging a new kid to the toilets, when Annabeth ran across from her, leaving a dust cloud. "Damn..." chuckled one of the sons of Ares.

A new girl, who was being showed around by the daughter of Hermes suddenly got her hair all screwed up, by the Blond Storm **(A/N: Doesn't work, does it?)** Annabeth ran across the courtyard to the Poseidon cabin.

Poor Percy, who was just stepping out of the cabin, just got trampled by a running Annabeth. They were both on the ground, light flakes of dirt was just slowly coming down.

Annabeth caught her breath. "I found this new restaurant. Wanna come with me?" Percy stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Sure, but shouldn't we ask Chiron, first, before we leave?"

The blonde shrugged. "Already asked him. He said that we can do this every Saturday, as long as we eliminate two monsters while we're at it." Percy grinned. "That's chill."

At Simon's Sushi...

"Um, Annabeth?" Percy asked, a bit nervous with all the seafood being passed around him, and people eating them. Annabeth looked up from the menu, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy continued, "You never told me this was going to be a _sushi restaurant_." Annabeth cocked her head sideways. "Did I need to?" Percy thought, _It would've been helpful!_ Percy waved it off. "Nevermind."

Percy flinched every time a person chewed a roll of shrimp. He cringed when a crab's arm was eaten off. The boy winced when a fish was being stabbed. This wasn't a nevermind manner. THIS WAS A SERIOUS MANNER!

Percy quivered when a little girl said, "I love sushi! I want to eat more food from the sea!"

 _I want to eat more food from the sea!_

 _Eat more food from the sea!_

 _More food from the sea!_

 _Food from the sea!_

 _From the sea!_

 _The sea!_

 _Sea!_

Percy stood up abruptly, and yelled out, "VENGEANCE SHALL BE OURS!" With his arms raised up, he trashed the whole restaurant. Annabeth nearly doubled over. "What the - ? Percy, put that chair down!"

Percy put the chair down. But he grabbed an armful of sushi and threw it out the window. The people were running all over the place. Yelling, "Stop this madman!" "We just wanted to have a nice Sunday!" "It's Saturday, Idiot!"

The owner, Simon and Isabelle Lewis, came out. Simon tried to gain his composure. I mean, it was chill that a crazy sea-man was trashing his restaurant. And he was throwing all the hard work he had spent time in making for the customers.

Percy kept on throwing sushi out the window, "Be free, my fishy friends!" Technically it was crab. But Annabeth didn't bother correcting his mistake. There are worse problems occurring.

Annabeth dodged a stray octopus. "Percy, calm down!" Percy turned to Annabeth. "Why?! They keep on enslaving the sea animals!" Annabeth sighed. "The animals are already dead!"

Percy snapped. "Dead? THEY KILLED THE SEA ANIMALS!"

 **X**

One, Percy hassling later...

 **X**

"Sorry about the restaurant, Annabeth."

Annabeth was pissed. "Great, Seaweed Brain. Now, we have 2 weeks of cleaning the dishes!" Percy cringed at her loud voice. "Eh, sorry, again..." Well, you couldn't blame Percy for protecting his loyal 'subjects'.

I mean, if Annabeth and Percy went to a restaurant that sold cooked or grilled owls of some sort, Annabeth would act the same too, right? Percy hopes so. So, it technically wasn't Percy's fault.

He thinks.

The Stoll brothers come up to the duo with take-out boxes. Annabeth glanced at the boxes. "Get that prank away from us!" She backed away with Percy. "Stay away from us - " Conor protested, "This is not a prank!" Travis nodded. "We swear. This is an apology food. For that last prank."

Percy sighed. "I guess it's okay then." Then he motioned to Annabeth to open the box. It could be a prank that looks like a gift. Percy decided to let Annabeth suffer the consequences.

Annabeth tentatively opened the box and gasped. "G-Get this away f-from P-Percy!"

The Stoll brothers looked honestly confused. They had went the extra measure to make sure they brought food that Percy hasn't had yet. "Why?"

"Because - Oh dear."

"VENGEANCE WILL BE OURS!"

 **X**

 **I felt like it. I don't know. I just felt like it. crap. my lemonade spilled. NOT LIKE THAT! My drink.**


End file.
